Again No More
by Kate Anderson
Summary: An event from Janet's POV


TITLE: Again No More   
AUTHOR: Kathleen Anderson  
E-MAIL:sam_loves_jack@yahoo.ca  
STATUS: Complete  
CATEGORY: Angst/Drama  
SPOILERS: none really, just general knowledge of the show  
SEASON/SEQUEL: season 4-ish, no sequel  
RATING: PG  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Character death  
SUMMARY: An event from Janet's POV  
STATUS: Complete  
ARCHIVE: Heliopolis. Anyone else want it? Mail me!  
FEEDBACK: Of course!  
DISCLAIMER:Nothing except the plot is my own. Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No money is being made from this.  
  
  


Janet stood in front of the mirror, examining her reflection. Her dark eyes were rimmed with shadows and faintly red. Her hair, dark brown but with streaks of blonde - Cassie had talked her into that one - was pulled back into a loose twist. She sighed and smoothed the front of her uniform jacket. Tugging at her skirt one last time, Janet turned and left her sanctuary, the infirmary, for the gateroom. 

Cassandra was waiting for her when she entered the large room. Janet offered her a faint smile, "How are you doing sweetheart?" 

Cassie pondered that for a few moments before answering, "I'm okay mom. Don't worry about me." 

The gateroom, normally a fairly barren room was today adorned with various flags and assorted photographs. Janet had to admit, it looked good. Very fitting. 

Her eyes scanned the small crowd of people, she recognized Jacob Carter, Sam's father. Selected members of the SGC were also part of the crowd. 

"Mom?", Cassie said, tugging gently at Janet's sleeve, "When's General Hammond going to get here?" 

Janet glanced up at the tech booth, covered by the blast doors, above the gateroom, "Whenever they're ready." she answered. 

Janet made her way over to General Carter, she didn't know if he'd recognize her or not. 

"General Carter, I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser. I was a friend of Sam's." 

Janet offered her hand and Jacob took it, "I know who you are Doctor, you're reputation precedes you. Sam spoke of you and your daughter many times." 

Janet nodded, "I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. Sam was a wonderful person." 

Jacob bowed his head and when he looked up again, Janet saw his eyes flash. When Jacob opened his mouth again, it was Selmak talking. 

"Please allow me to speak for Jacob at this time. We are both very grateful to you for your kind words, and allow me to offer you condolences as well, you and Sam were very close." 

"Thank you, Selmak, I appreciate that." 

Jacob's head bowed again and Janet stood up straighter. 

"Is your daughter, Cassandra, here as well?", Jacob asked. 

Janet nodded, "She's right over there." 

"Would you mind if I spoke with her? Sam talked about her often but I never got the chance to meet her." 

Janet smiled, "Of course, go right ahead. She'd love to meet you." 

Jacob excused himself from Janet and headed in Cassandra's direction, leaving Janet alone. 

Several tables were set up along the walls and were covered with various refreshments. Janet wasn't hungry but she decided that she could use a drink. Heading towards the tables, Janet hoped that someone had spiked the punch. 

Just as she'd begun to ladle some punch into one of the styrofoam cups, the doors slid open and General Hammond, accompanied by several airmen walked in. Janet put down her cup and joined the line which was forming in front of the podium erected off to the side. The General stepped up to the podium and and called out, "Attention!" 

Janet and the other members of the military raised their hand to a salute. 

"The President will be arriving shortly. The service will begin when he arrives." 

As if on cue, the doors slid open once more and the President, flanked by his secret service, made their entrance. General Hammond moved to the side of the podium and the President took his place. 

"At ease soldiers." 

Janet placed her arms behind her back and stared forward. 

"We are here today to honour our fallen comrades. They died serving our great country and in many respects, the entire world. Their bravery and courage will not be forgotten." 

The President stepped aside and General Hammond stepped forward once again. 

The General's face was like a mask as he ordered the blast doors lifted. Once the doors were up, the Stargate began to move and the General gave the order to face it. Janet turned and watched the chevrons light up. She still didn't completely understand how it worked, Sam had tried to explain it to her once, but Janet had found it impossible to follow her friend's tangents on wormholes and planetary shifts. 

With a flash, the event horizon settled and when the General nodded, four wreaths were brought forward by the airmen. 

"On April 22, 2001, SG-1 departed for P6Y-947. They never returned. A search and rescue team was sent after them and brought them back. Unfortunately we didn't find them soon enough. Today we will honour them." 

The General stepped aside and the President took the microphone. 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. Major Samantha Carter. Doctor Daniel Jackson. Teal'c." 

The airmen began to ascend the ramp, carrying the wreaths. One by one they stepped forward and committed the wreaths to the event horizon. Janet vaguely wondered where the wormhole terminated. 

"Let us now observe a minute of silence and remember." 

Janet heard a muffled sob and knew that it was Cassandra. She wanted to go to her but she couldn't move. Instead she closed her eyes and saw Sam smiling at Cassandra's last birthday party. Jack had just arrived with Daniel and Teal'c in tow. Jack had offered to barbecue some hamburgers and had brought along a ridiculous chef's hat. Daniel had pulled her aside rather frantically and asked her if it was alright if he just wrote Cassandra a cheque as he didn't have a clue what to buy for a 15 year old girl. 

"Attention!" It was General Hammond's voice again. 

Janet saluted once again and looked on as the airmen now raised rifles. Each shot fired coursed through Janet's body. From out of her muddled mind came the hope that they were shooting blank charges, she didn't want to have to deal with multitudes of gunshot wounds. 

The shots soon ceased and from out of the silence came the mournful sound of a bugle, playing Taps. 

Janet exhaled slowly as she fought to hold back the tears. She missed them all. She missed Sam's friendship, Jack's sarcastic comments, Daniel's frequent visits to her infirmary and Teal'c's innocence. Taps had been completed and Janet could hear Cassandra's muffled sobs again. 

To hell with propriety, thought Janet, as she broke the line and went to comfort her daughter.   
  



End file.
